


Another Night with You

by appunJuice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aka ao3, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I didn't want it sitting in my drafts forever so I guess I'll share it with the world, Multi, Nobility, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Secret Relationship, So I made this because my sister wanted me to do a bit of a challenge, i did my best with editing but i cant guarantee it's good, ive no clue if anyone will ever even see this but whatever, kind of?, serenades, this is one of them, which I didn't follow through with but I still made some works, yeah those ones, yknow the typical romance movie balcony serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appunJuice/pseuds/appunJuice
Summary: A short story about a princess and her lover spending another forbidden night together. A night full of rain, song, and romance.-One of the works I did as a challenge, which is to write a story every day. This is day one's work.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Another Night with You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this work: Awake album by Secondhand Serenade.

A soft tap on her window, a few notes on a guitar, and a melodious voice woke her up. She sat up, silk sheets pooling around her lithe frame; the careful landing of delicate feet on a carpeted floor. Opening up her window, she’s met with moonlight, the surrounding woods, and her lover’s serenade. The strumming of practiced fingers on coils fills the midnight air, accompanied by meaningful lyrics.

Delicate, slim fingers slowly slide over smooth wood, her hair and evening dress dancing with the breeze along to the music. A smile, the tap of fingers on wood, and a whispered ‘I love you’ were her lover’s reward for this impromptu private concert. The leaves whistled with the song, her lover continues singing, voice full of affection. She sings along to the tune, knowing the lyrics they made together by heart. Eyes fluttering, wind picking up speed - a storm is coming. The smell of rain in the air bothering neither, both focused solely on their duet. The sky sings along with its own song.

The rolling clouds, singing their own song, bring with them rain. The strong winds slapping her with her own hair, the storm bringing forth a sense of giddiness within the two. They start singing louder, louder than the winds, shouting their affections in lyrics. Rain starts pouring from the heavens above, watching the two lovers. Both panting, she climbs down her trellis and jumps into her lover’s awaiting embrace. The clattering of a guitar, giggles of joy, and a soft ‘thump’ as they both land on the moist ground. Her lover sits up, her on their lap, and kisses her. Calloused fingers weave their way through her hair, supple lips on hers. Delicate hands clinging onto her lover’s face, deepening the kiss.

Forehead pressed against hers, her lover whispers, “I’ve missed you so.”

“Never leave me again. Take me with you; steal me away from here.” She murmurs through the rain, water dribbling down her hair.

“I can’t do that; you know I would.” Her lover hugs her, their lips inches away from her bejeweled ear.

“Then spend tonight with me, as an apology.” She hugs back, shivering through her soaked dress.

“As you desire, Princess.” Her lover breathes. She shivers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted again after 54 years, hello. I'll maybe start posting more of my works, maybe. I've no clue if this is even good, if I'm being honest. I just kinda wrote it. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways, to whomever sees this.


End file.
